


Agelast

by Alice_Majella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: e/R if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Majella/pseuds/Alice_Majella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything could make Enjolras smile, it would be the violent overthrow of one class by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agelast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from hello-delicious-tea, in the land of Tumblr

Enjolras doesn’t smile. Enjolras isn’t a normal human being, who talks to his friends, or goes out to events that don’t involve bringing down the government. Enjolras happily sits at the in the corner, and listens. No-one is denying that Enjolras’ enjoys the company of his friends. No-one is denying that he finds their conversation interesting , but no one is denying, either, that it might be a good idea if the boy mustered up a damned smile once in a while.

It’s waste of a bloody good set of teeth, is what it is.

And yet here he is, standing in front of Grantaire with a ripped shirt and blood on the side of his face„ and he’s grinning.

Of course, if anything could make Enjolras smile, it would be the violent overthrow of one class by another.

Grantaire could never compete with the revolution.

“And you, cynic, said that the people wouldn’t rise. You said that the revolution was doomed to failure. You said that even if it were to succeed, it would be meaningless, and bring no good to anyone.”

He pauses, whether for Grantaire to respond, or simply for dramatic effect.

“Citizen,” he says (dramatic effect it is), “You were wrong.”

Faced with an elated and only partially-clad Enjolras, Grantaire finds himself at a total loss for words. This isn’t normal. Grantaire usually has words coming out his ears. He opens his mouth, and nothing happens. “Fuck you,” he says. Swearing is always a valid fall back. Besides, Enjolras looks so smug. “Fuck you, and the tide of revolutionary fervour you rode in on.”

Enjolras raises one bloodstained eyebrow, and his elated grin twists into something more wry.

“I’m mainly interested in the first one,” Grantaire adds.


End file.
